Love Letter
by Choi Yuki
Summary: Baekhyun kalah taruhan dengan Luhan. Sebagai hukumannya, pemuda bermata rusa itu meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan surat cinta yang dibuatnya untuk Chanyeol, si kapten basket sekolah yang populer itu. Tapi kenapa malah Baekhyun yang terseret masuk ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol dan menjadi kekasihnya? ChanBaek/KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao, Kai, Kyungsoo.

Length : ?

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School life

Rating : M

WARNING!

YAOI! BoyXBoy, Boy's Love. DLDR. Don't Bashing. Out of Characters. Typo(s).

LOVE LETTER

Summary : Baekhyun kalah taruhan dengan Luhan. Sebagai hukumannya, pemuda bermata rusa itu meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan surat cinta yang dibuatnya untuk Chanyeol, si kapten basket sekolah yang populer itu. Tapi kenapa malah Baekhyun yang terseret masuk ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol dan menjadi kekasihnya?

Dandelion©Love Letter

"Luhan hyung~, kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" rengek Baekhyun.

"Terima saja! Kau kan sudah kalah taruhan dariku!" sinis Luhan seraya meletakkan surat kecil berwarna baby blue itu ke tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Ish! Kau yang menyukainya tapi aku yang repot," sungutnya.

"Kau mau mengantarkan suratnya atau menjadi budakku dua minggu?"

"Aish, baiklah! kuantar, puas?"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tengah melangkah melewati koridor kelas dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Bibir merah mungil seperti cherry miliknya mengerucut sebal. Di tangan kanannya menggenggam sepucuk surat berwarna baby blue yang terbungkus rapi. Mata cantik berhiaskan eyeliner hitam pekat itu sesekali tampak melirik ke area sekitarnya yang cukup ramai karna ini memang jam istirahat untuk para penghuni Seoul International High School.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya tengah berada di balkon atas lantai dua, sibuk bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Dia mendengus sebal. Ck! Benar-benar menyusahkan harus susah-susah menaiki tangga hanya untuk menyerahkan surat ini pada orang itu.

Beberapa siswa yang dilewatinya sengaja menghentikan aktifitas mereka hanya sekedar untuk menyapanya dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman seadanya dari pemuda itu.

Ck! Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Byun Baekhyun? Pemuda manis yang menjadi ketua dari Hapkido club di sekolah ini memang tak diragukan popularitasnya. Jangan terkecoh dengan tampang polos dan perawakan tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Nyatanya, Baekhyun sudah berpuluh-puluh kali memimpin club sekolahnya itu untuk bertanding melawan club dari sekolah lain yang menantangnya dalam ajang tanding persahabatan. Apalagi ketua mereka yang dipandang remeh karna wajahnya yang terlalu cantik dan badannya yang terlihat lemah untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Park Chanyeol!"  
Laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu sontak menghentikan obrolannya dengan Sehun dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Di dapatinya seorang namja dengan wajah terlalu manis berdiri 3 meter di hadapannya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mengernyitkan alisnya, heran dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya, mengingat sebelum-sebelum ini mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa satu sama lain.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan, dadanya yang rata itu sedikit membusung dan punggungnya jadi lebih tegak. Entahlah, melihat pria bermarga Park dari jarak dekat ternyata membuat kepercayaan diri Baekhyun sedikit surut. Lihat saja tubuh namja itu yang err..sedikit lebih berisi. Kembar onyx kelamnya tersorot dingin, terbingkai sempurna dengan alis tebalnya yang menukik tajam. Hidung yang terpahat sempurna, kulit wajah bersih tanpa cacat, dan ugh! Apel merah yang baru saja berucap "Ya?" itu menggodanya telak!

Damn! Sadar Baekhyun!

Tak ada yang tau bahwa sedari tadi Baekhyun menahan nafas di setiap langkahnya. Ototnya terasa lemas dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Semakin mendekat, sosok di hadapannya yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyusup di sela saku celananya semakin tampak sempurna. Tubuh tinggi, tegap sempurna dengan rambut coklatnya yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan membingkai paras tampannya. Membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menelan salivanya karna merasa penampilan pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat manly dan keren.  
Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuk, protes pada Tuhan karna pemuda itu dianugerahi paras yang begitu lelaki, sementara dirinya harus terjebak di dalam tubuh berparas cantik. Huh! Dia ini namja! Dan kelakuan bengalnya juga membuktikan dia namja tulen. Tapi, beberapa namja yang tak mengenalnya kerap kali menyangka dia seorang yeoja. Di mata para namja-namja itu, Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang gadis tomboy yang cantik dan tampak menggemaskan.  
Hell! Membuat Baekhyun harus membentak mereka dan membuktikan kalau dia juga namja, sama seperti mereka. Kadang dia pun sampai harus menarik tangan namja-namja itu untuk menyentuh tenggorokannya, memberitahukan bahwa dia juga punya jakun yang sama dengan milik mereka. Ck! Menyusahkan!

Baekhyun menyodorkan surat yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Untukmu!" ucapnya singkat.

"Untukku?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Yeah, tentu saja dia bingung. Seorang Byun Baekhyun mendadak memberikan dia surat. Dan tentu saja ini sangat terasa awkward mengingat mereka tak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya.

Seakan mengerti tatapan aneh Chanyeol padanya, Baekhyun buru-buru menambahkan.

"Jangan salah paham! Itu surat dari kakakku. Dia tak berani memberikannya langsung padamu."

"Kakakmu? Siapa?"

"Maksudmu Luhan?"

Sehun balik bertanya. Ya, Sehun cukup mengenal Luhan mengingat mereka berada dalam satu klub yang sama, dance club. Dan Sehun juga tau bahwa Luhan punya adik yang setingkat di bawahnya, Baekhyun, yang terkenal sadis jika sudah 'bertarung'.

"Memangnya aku punya kakak berapa?" ketus Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengkel.

Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya, mengerti akan maksud Baekhyun. Diraihnya surat yang terulur di tangan pemuda bersurai magenta itu hingga surat biru beraroma blossom itu berpindah ke tangannya. Sesaat Chanyeol hanya menimang dan membolak-balikan surat itu tanpa maksud.

"Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"Memang apa peduliku? Sudah ya, aku masih ada urusan lain,"

Dan Baekhyun pun beranjak pergi dari sana, sementara Chanyeol yang sudah paham apa isi dari surat ini buru-buru membukanya dan mulai membaca untaian kata yang terukir di sana.

Awalnya namja tampan itu tersenyum ringan, tapi begitu sampai di akhir, matanya sontak membulat, terbelalak lebar tak percaya. Detik berikutnya ekspresi tersebut berubah jadi seringaian yang janggal lalu pemuda itu terkekeh cukup keras.

Sehun, pemuda yang semula hanya diam kini mulai mengernyit penasaran. Dia menatap sunbae-nya sebentar lalu beralih menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Hyung, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Apa isinya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan lalu pandangannya berubah menatap ke arah kepergian Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun~ssi!" panggil Chanyeol cukup keras.

Pria yang baru saja akan menuruni anak tangga terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh dengan enggan ke sumber suara.

"Wae?" sahutnya malas.

"Kau yakin surat ini dari kakakmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum ganjil.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Baekhyun segera berucap membela diri.

"Tentu saja! Pagi ini dia  
menyerahkannya padaku dan aku yakin yang ada di tanganmu sekarang adalah surat yang sama."

Chanyeol tersenyum, yang menurut Baekhyun seperti sedang mengejeknya.

"Tapi disini tertulis dari Byun Baekhyun,"

Mata penuh binar bintang itu membulat tak percaya. Mana mungkin! Jelas-jelas pagi tadi Luhan merengek padanya -bahkan mengancamnya- memintanya untuk menyampaikan surat cinta ini ke tangan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun kalah bertaruh saat mereka bertanding game kemarin.  
Dan Baekhyun juga tau, hyung-nya yang menurutnya agak aneh itu memang sedikit freak soal Chanyeol, kapten basket sekolah yang tak diragukan lagi kesempurnaannya itu -kata Luhan tentu saja-. Baekhyun bahkan bersumpah jika Luhan selalu membangga-banggakan Chanyeol di depannya hingga dia merasa muak mendengarnya.

Jadi, mana mungkin? Apa Luhan sedang berniat untuk mengerjainya? Sial sekali! Kalau sampai hal itu memang benar, hell yeah! Baekhyun bersumpah benar-benar akan mencekik leher hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau tak percaya? Lihat saja sendiri!"

Chanyeol mengacungkan surat biru itu di ujung jarinya. Baekhyun yang merasa jengah akhirnya memilih berbalik dan merebut surat itu dari tangan pemuda tinggi itu. Dan detik itu juga, mulutnya langsung menganga lebar.

"Jadi, Baekhyun~ssi! Selama ini kau diam-diam menyukaiku, eh?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, sedikit menunduk agar bibirnya tepat berada di depan telinga pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya itu.  
"Yak! Tidak, tidak! Aku sedang dijebak, ck! Ini tidak benar!" repet Baekhyun. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karna hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang hangat menerpa kulit area telinganya yang sensitif. Oh, dan jangan lupakan suara berat pemuda itu yang terdengar...

"Ck! Jangan berdalih! Jadi tingkah bengalmu selama ini hanya untuk menarik perhatianku, eh?"

"Da..dapat pemikiran dari mana kau?" Baekhyun mulai gugup ketika Chanyeol dengan mendadak menarik kedua bahunya agak mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Dan, shit! Mata kelam itu, bagaimana bisa tampak begitu menjerat?!

"Tertulis dengan jelas disana." jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Park Chanyeol! Ma..mau apa kau?" gertak Baekhyun, panik ketika pemuda itu mendorongnya ke belakang hingga punggung sempitnya menabrak tembok di sisi balkon. Kedua tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu merangkak turun ke sisi lengan Baekhyun, memenjarakan tubuh kurusnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh. Mendapati wajah pemuda di hadapannya tengah bersemu merah, siapa yang tak akan gemas. Niat menggodanya pun mendadak timbul.

"Aku? Kau tidak mau mendengarkan jawaban dariku?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancung miliknya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Baekhyun.

Pria berdarah O itu meronta sekuat tenaga. Tak mau keadaan ini semakin mengintimidasi kewarasannya. Hell! Bagaimana mungkin jantungnya berdetak jadi begitu cepat karna berhadapan dengan pemuda yang demi apapun, baru dikenalnya hari ini.

"Ja..jangan macam-macam kau!"

Shit! Bahkan suaranya pun mengkhianatinya! Kenapa nada bicaranya jadi bergetar? Uh, ayolah! Ini benar-benar tidak wajar!

"Tatap mataku, Baekhyun~a!" perintah suara lembut itu dengan tegas.

'Tidak mau! Matamu berbahaya untuk kewarasanku!' jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Tak kuat jika sampai kalimat itu terucap dari cherry merahnya.

Ah! Sial! Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya? Kakaknya, Luhan, bukankah selalu ribut masalah Baekhyun yang tak pernah punya kekasih? Dan, ck! Harusnya Baekhyun ingat bahwa anak sial itu pernah berucap bahwa dirinya itu terlalu manis, bahkan melebihi dirinya. Dan pemuda bermata rusa itu pernah bilang, satu-satunya yang cocok untuk Baekhyun itu hanya dia, pemuda dengan ketampanan di luar batas.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir bahwa kakaknya akan benar-benar melakukan ini padanya. Catat! Pada adiknya sendiri!  
Dia tega sekali menyerahkan Baekhyun pada pemuda ini, yang Baekhyun baru tau bahwa pemuda ini begitu mengerikan dengan segala pesona-nya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya saja, meredamkan semua kekalutannya dan menghindari kontak mata yang membuat kewarasannya dipertanyakan. Tidak kuat jika harus tenggelam dalam pesona dua onyx kelam itu lagi.

Terdengar suara orang mendecak dan detik itu juga Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut mendarat di cherry-nya. Awalnya bergerak pelan, mencoba merengguk manis dari bibir mungil itu. Tapi semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin liar dan terasa menuntut, mendesak cherry-nya untuk membalas cumbuan-cumbuan pria berdarah A itu. Dan diluar akal Baekhyun, tanpa sadar dia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan mengimbangi permainannya.  
Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tautan itu terlepas. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih terpejam dengan nafas yang terengas sementara Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari namja cantik itu, memberinya sedikit ruang.

Binar berbingkai eyeliner itu terbuka perlahan. Manik berkilaunya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum manik cantik itu bertegur sapa dengan onyx kelam namja tampan itu.

Darah Baekhyun terasa mengalir lebih deras, naik ke atas hingga sampai berkumpul di wajahnya. Pipinya terasa memanas hingga panas itu semakin menjalar ke sisi telinganya. Hanya karna mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu, mampu memporak-porandakan kerja organ-organ vitalnya seperti ini? Ini memalukan!

Baekhyun merutuki tingkah bodohnya tadi dan terus-terusan mengumpat, betapa konyolnya dia hingga mau-maunya masuk ke perangkap namja tampan itu.

"Kurasa, kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku."

Chanyeol menyusupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Apel merah yang baru saja menggoda cherry milik Baekhyun itu tertarik ke atas di salah satu sudutnya, menciptakan seringaian mengejek tapi juga terkesan manis.

"Dan aku juga sudah tau seperti apa perasaanmu padaku sebenarnya."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kian dalam. Tangannya terkepal sementara kepalanya yang ditumbuhi surai halus berwarna magenta itu menggeleng keras, mencoba menolak sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya. Dia baru saja masuk dalam perangkap pemuda bermarga Park itu.

"Tidak! Ini salah! Ini tidak benar!" racau Baekhyun tak terima. Kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap sosok sempurna itu.

"Aku dijebak Luhan!" teriaknya frustasi. "Dan demi Tuhan, aku tak mau menjadi kekasihmu. Memangnya siapa kau berani memutuskan seenak kepalamu, dasar tiang listrik!"

"Well, kau tak punya pilihan sekarang. Atau kau mau surat ini kupajang di mading sekolah, tuan Byun?"

"Andwae!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi. Baekhyun bersumpah jika isi surat yang Luhan tulis itu benar-benar memalukan dan bukan gaya Baekhyun sama sekali.

"So, Byun Baekhyun, kau sekarang kekasihku. Sudah beruntung aku tidak menolakmu, sayang," Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringaiannya yang membuat Baekhyun bertambah frustasi.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan nenjijikkan itu! Dan aku bukan kekasihmu!"

"Sudahlah~ aku lapar. Temani aku makan sekarang. Kajja, Sehun~a!"

Chanyeol menyusupkan jemarinya ke sela jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Menarik tangan pemuda itu mengikuti langkah kaki-kaki panjangnya.

'Demi Tuhan, Luhan! Akan kubunuh kau kalau aku berhasil menemukanmu!'

END or TBC? Tergantung respon ya~ kalo mau lanjut kubikin chapter dan kutambahin beberapa couple biar rame~

Kamsahamnida~~


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao, Kai, Kyungsoo.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School life

Rating : untuk saat ini masih T ya XD

WARNING!

YAOI! BoyXBoy, Boy's Love. DLDR. Don't Bashing. Out of Characters. Typo(s).  
.

.

.  
.Chapter 2 : Baby Bitchy Tao.  
.

.

.  
Baekhyun lekas membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan Kwan saem yang masih belum beranjak dari kelasnya. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah dia tak kan membiarkan Luhan lari lagi kali ini.

Ya, setelah dia berhasil lari dari si idiot Chanyeol saat jam istirahat tadi, Baekhyun segera mencari Luhan untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika bisa masalah ini harus selesai hari ini juga. Sumpah demi apapun, Baekhyun tak pernah mau bahkan tak ada niat untuk berhubungan apapun dengan pemuda mesum itu.

Tapi dimanapun pemuda bermarga Byun itu mencari, kakaknya itu tak dapat ditemukan. Di kelas, ruang dance, taman belakang, dimanapun tempat yang mungkin di datangi pemuda bermata bulat bak rusa itu sudah Baekhyun cek dan Luhan tetap tak ada dimanapun.

Karena itu dia berniat segera menghampiri Luhan di kelasnya sebelum dia sempat kabur lagi.

"Yak, Luhan! Berhenti kau, brengsek!"

Luhan segera mengambil langkah seribu begitu dilihatnya Baekhyun setengah berlari mendekatinya.

"Yak, dasar saudara brengsek! Jangan lari kau!"

Baekhyun terus saja mengumpat sambil terus berlari mengejar Luhan. Tak dihiraukannya peraturan sekolah yang semua siswanya dilarang berlari dan membuat keributan di koridor. Toh sekarang jam pelajaran sudah berakhir.

Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada di koridor hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tak pernah akur dan bahkan saling mengumpat itu sudah pemandangan lumrah, tak mengherankan lagi.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil menggapai ransel Luhan dan menariknya mendekat sehingga kakaknya nyaris saja terjungkal ke belakang karena tarikan tiba-tiba itu.

"Uh-oh! Hai ByunBaek," Luhan meringis garing sambil berbalik menatap wajah adiknya yang sudah teselimuti oleh amarah itu.

"Kau!" Baekhyun dengan tak sopannya menunjuk wajah sang kakak dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan surat itu, hah? Jika kau memang berniat mengerjaiku bukan begini caranya, Luhan! Kau membuatku berada dalam masalah besar," umpatnya mendarah daging.

"Shisus, Baek! Kau terlalu mendramatisir," sahut Luhan enteng.

"Apa?" Menatap kakaknya tak percaya.

"Ayolah~ Chanyeol tak seburuk itu, dongsaeng! Dan dia lebih dari baik untuk menjadi pacar pertamamu," Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun yang emosi segera menarik kerah seragam Luhan, "Shisus, Luhan! Kau bilang dia baik? Sebenarnya apa sih masalahmu denganku?"

Luhan mendorong dada pemuda yang lebih muda menjauh.

"Santai saja, Baek~a! Kau jalani saja dulu dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula dia tak terlalu buruk sebagai pacar,"  
Baekhyun bersumpah seringai-an yang barusan terlukis di wajah baby face kakaknya itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang bendera sekolah, apalagi mendengar kalimat yang setelahnya diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Lagipula kau terlihat menikmati saat dia menciummu tadi pagi,"

"Yah! Kau mengintip!" pekiknya dengan wajah memerah malu.

Luhan terkekeh, "Tentu saja! Aku harus melihat hasilnya, bukan? Aku cukup syok loh melihat Chanyeol menerimamu, bahkan menciummu langsung. Kalian kan tak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Tapi serius, kau dan dia terlihat serasi Baek!"

Kepala Baekhyun terasa pening mendengar setiap kalimat yang kakaknya itu lontarkan. Rasanya seperti dihantam benda tumpul, membuat penglihatannya terasa berkunang-kunang dengan sakit kepala yang sangat.

"Kau menipuku tentang surat itu," desisnya.

Luhan mengambil jarak satu langkah menjauh dari Baekhyun dan memasang senyum yang terkesan mengejek.

"Well, kau memang ditipu, Baekhyun~ssi. Chukkae!" kekehnya seraya menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali.

"Sudah ya, aku masih ada urusan dengan club-ku,"

Baekhyun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya berusaha mencerna perkataan Luhan barusan. Jadi Luhan memang benar-benar menipunya. Dan dia sudah terlanjur terjebak oleh perangkap Luhan. Tertipu...tertipu...

"Hyak! Mati kau, Luhan!"

.

.

.  
.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Hari ini dia berangkat sedikit lebih pagi dari biasanya, lapangan parkir sekolah masih cukup sepi dan hanya sedikit yang berlalu lalang di sekitar. Dia memang sengaja, selain karena dia masih sebal pada Luhan dan malas bertatap muka dengannya yang pasti akan membuat emosinya naik -karena sejak kemarin Baekhyun terus meminta Luhan mengklarifikasi tentang surat itu pada Chanyeol tapi kakaknya yang 'baik hati' itu malah tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya sama sekali- juga karena ingin menghindari Chanyeol yang kemarin berjanji akan menjemputnya saat dia mati-matian menolak -karena Chanyeol terus memaksa bahkan nyaris menyeret Baekhyun mengikutinya- tawaran kekasih barunya itu untuk pulang bersama.

Pemuda yang gemar menggunakan eyeliner itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mengenalnya memberi salam dan dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia tak sengaja menatap ke luar jendela koridor. Sesosok yang dia kagumi diam-diam -yang Baekhyun yakini demi apapun Luhan tak pernah tau- tengah berjalan dengan santainya di lapangan sekolah. Pemuda itu berjalan beriringan dengan seorang siswa yang Baekhyun tau adalah hoobae mereka.

Dia mendekat ke arah jendela, menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang menumpu pada dasar jendela. Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat pemuda itu. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi kurus semampai, seragam sekolah yang terpasang rapi -walau dia tidak mengancingkan blazer nila-nya- potongan rambut rapi dengan poni depan yang sebatas matanya membuat penampilan pemuda itu terlihat keren di mata Baekhyun. Lihatlah garis rahang yang tegas itu, mata yang tersorot tajam, hidung yang sempurna, sangat tampan. Dia adalah Kris, sang president council Seoul International High School, pemuda yang Baekhyun tau berdarah China-Canada.

Pemuda di sebelah Kris terlihat mengajaknya berbincang selama berjalan. Kris melepaskan earphone yang sedari tadi dikenakannya dan terlihat antusias menanggapi pembicaraan itu. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya di pipinya sendiri. Berfikir. Sudah nyaris dua tahun dia bersekolah disini dan selama itulah dia sudah mengagumi sosok itu.

Pemuda itu, orang pertama di sekolah ini yang dia kenal dan mampu membuatnya kagum. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris adalah saat dia tersesat ketika menuju laboratorium sekolah. Dia yang memang murid baru disini belum begitu hapal dengan tata letak tiap ruangan dan Kris yang saat itu sedang tak sengaja lewat dengan senang hati membantunya. Bukan sekedar menunjukkan jalan, tapi juga langsung mengantarnya. Jarang sekali dia bertemu dengan siswa yang begitu baik seperti dirinya. Dan Baekhyun berfikir, Kris saat itu mungkin saja dimarahi oleh saem-nya karena pergi dari kelas begitu lama.

Sejak saat itu pulalah Baekhyun jadi memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ternyata selain sifatnya yang ramah -menurut Baekhyun, tapi kenyataannya Kris dijuluki Ice Prince oleh siswa-siswa lain karena sifatnya yang kadang terlalu cuek- Kris juga pemegang juara umum di sekolah. Pernah mewakili sekolah mengikuti olimpiade-olimpiade akademik dan sering membawa pulang piala sebagai juara pertama. Dia juga aktif di klub basket, di tahun kedua ini dia menjabat sebagai president council, dan juga dia tergabung dengan music club, mengasah kemampuannya sebagai seorang rapper. Wow~ benar-benar keren menurut Baekhyun. Hanya saja yang paling Baekhyun herankan, kenapa orang seperti Kris mau saja berteman dan bahkan terlihat sangat akrab dengan si idiot Park Chanyeol yang sudah mesum, urakan, dan seenaknya saja sendiri itu.

Sadar sedang diperhatikan atau mungkin sekedar iseng menatap ke atas, tiba-tiba Kris menengadahkan kepalanya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena ketahuan memperhatikan pemuda itu diam-diam tapi dia bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik hingga dia tetap terlihat santai membalas senyum yang Kris berikan sebelum pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

.

.

.  
.

Kris melewati koridor sekolah yang tampak ramai mengingat sekarang memang jam istirahat. Pemuda berdarah blasteran itu sedikit melakukan peregangan pada kepala dan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah setelah membahas rencana tentang acara pentas seni tahunan yang sudah menjadi ciri khas setiap tahun dari sekolah elit ini. Menjadi seorang president council memang melelahkan. Dan jujur saja Kris tak pernah dengan sepenuh hati menekuni jabatannya ini karena bukan dia sendirilah yang mencalonkan diri, tetapi para guru dan siswa-lah yang memilihnya tahun lalu. Jadi Kris tak mampu menolaknya walau sebenarnya dia ingin. Lagipula hanya satu tahun, kan? Hanya saat dia menjadi siswa tingkat dua, karena tahun depan jabatan president council akan diserahkan kepada hoobae-nya yang beruntung.

"Ah, maksudmu Huang Zi Tao dari kelas 2-C itu?"

"Iya, coba kau lihat dia. Ternyata dia masih punya muka untuk bersekolah,"

"Cih! Bukankah dia itu anak seorang pelacur? Dan dia sendiri juga menjual dirinya setiap malam, kan? Tapi kenapa juga dia masih bisa bersekolah di sekolah kita yang elit ini?"

"Tsk! Coba lihat! Pelacur itu bahkan masih bisa memasang wajah sok angkuhnya begitu,"

"Berapa sih harga dia satu malam?"

"Harusnya kau bertanya, berapa harga yang harus dibayar ibunya agar pihak sekolah tutup mulut dan seolah buta akan hal ini,"

"Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tidur dengan kepala sekolah?"

"Hahahahaha..."

Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sekumpulan gadis penggosip itu ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan di koridor dengan angkuhnya, seolah telinga-nya sudah tuli akan percakapan gerombolan gadis tadi yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Bahkan Kris yang berjarak cukup jauh pun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.  
Tubuh tinggi tegap itu, tampak begitu ramping dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Sorot matanya yang tajam dengan lingkaran hitam samar di sekitar area matanya itu menambah kesan angkuh yang sudah melekat pada dirinya itu.

Hidung mancung, dagu lancip, dan bentuk bibirnya yang mirip seperti kucing itu terlihat sexy. Rambut bergaya raven kelamnya, seragam yang tak terlihat rapi -dasinya entah berada dimana- terlihat sekali kalau dia bukan dari kalangan 'siswa baik-baik'.  
Kris menatap punggung yang kian menjauh itu hingga menghilang di tikungan koridor.

Huang Zi Tao, kelas 2-C ya? Jika hal yang dibicarakan para perempuan tukang gosip itu benar, Kris juga penasaran kenapa dia masih 'aman' bersekolah disini.  
Atau itu hanya gosip dari mulut ke mulut saja dari orang-orang yang tak menyukai pemuda bermarga Huang itu -mengingat wajahnya tadi memasang ekspresi seperti mengajak berkelahi itu juga penampilan berantakannya-. Kris sendiri juga tak pernah mendapatkan tugas dari guru ataupun kepala sekolah untuk memberikannya surat teguran. Jadi sebenarnya, apa?

Kepala Kris mendadak berdenyut sakit.  
Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa juga dia harus repot memikirkannya, toh itu bukan urusannya saat ini. Dan sebelum Kepala Sekolah yang memintanya 'mengurus' anak itu, dia juga tak akan mau ikut campur. Buang-buang waktu saja.  
Lagipula, urusannya juga masih banyak daripada mengurusi hal yang belum jelas seperti ini.

Karena itu, pemuda tampan itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana dan segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke area kantin dimana si berisik Chanyeol dan temannya yang lain sudah menunggunya.

"Tsk! Rasanya aku merindukan ranjangku yang nyaman di rumah," gerutunya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

AAA kamsahamnida semua buat review nya~ gak nyangka bgt respon kalian sebagus ini. aku bawa chap 2 nya ini. ngebosenin mungkin, tapi emang ini masih tahap pengenalan tokoh~

sengaja gak panjang bikinnya takutnya kalian makin bosen. tapi aku janji next chap gak sampe minggu depan kalo responnya masih bagus ^^

maaf gak bisa review satu-satu tapi aku baca semua komen kalian kok dan aku bener-bener makasih bgt. next chap aku janji rate nya udah M. tapi well, gak janji sesuai keinginan kalian ya~~ aku bingung soalnya kkk aku kan masih pemula bgt di ff.

.

yosh~ berkunjung lagi ya kapan-kapan ^^


	3. Chapter 3 First Date and The Misterious

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao, Kai, Kyungsoo.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School life

Rating : T

WARNING!

YAOI! BoyXBoy, Boy's Love. DLDR. Don't Bashing. Out of Characters. Typo(s).

.

.

.Chapter 3 : First Date and The Misterious Huang (slice one)

.

.

.

.  
"Yo, wassup, guys!"

Chanyeol melakukan high five dengan tiga temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berada di kantin. Terlihat Sehun yang sudah menempati tempat duduknya di sebelah seorang lelaki berkulit tan.

"Wow, hyung~ siapa yang berdiri di belakangmu itu?" tanya Kai, pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dikulum, tangannya segera menarik lengan Baekhyun -yang mati-matian bersembunyi itu- agar berdiri di sampingnya. Tadi Chanyeol berhasil menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor. Dia sudah meronta habis-habisan tapi ternyata kekuatan pemuda jangkung itu lebih kuat darinya. Hingga disinilah dia berada sekarang.

"Hey, kau tak perlu malu seperti itu, Baek~a!" ujar Chanyeol gemas karena sedari tadi Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

Oh, dasar Park Chanyeol idiot! Andai dia tau apa alasan Baekhyun ingin segera lenyap saja dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Baekhyun bersumpah, dihadapkan langsung dengan orang yang diam-diam kau sukai dalam keadaan awkward seperti ini, terlebih ia tau bahwa sosok itu tengah menatapnya tajam sekarang, membuatnya...

.

.  
'Dear floor! Please eat me, now!'

.  
"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Eh? Kau sudah mengenalnya Kris?" Pemuda bermarga Park itu semakin antusias.

"Well, dia sering mengajukan proposal kegiatan clubnya padaku," jawab Kris santai.

"Ah, tentu saja! Kau kan President council," dengus Chanyeol.

"Jadi, dia siapa hyung? Tumben sekali kau mengajak orang lain bergabung dengan kita,"

"Ah, tentu saja. Dia kekasih baruku. Kemarin dia memberikan surat cinta padaku…"  
"Yak! Sudah kubilang aku dijebak, brengsek! Dan kapan aku sudi menjadi kekasihmu," sungut Baekhyun.

Dua pemuda yang memang tak tau apa-apa itu hanya mengernyitkan alis mereka, bingung.

"Jadi?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Lalu maksud kau membalas ciumanku kemarin apa, Baek~i? Ciumanmu kemarin hebat sekali loh~"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menjauhkan kepalanya setelah menggoda telinga sensitif Baekhyun dengan gigitan kecil. Dan selanjutnya dia hanya bisa menahan senyumnya saat dilihatnya muka kekasihnya itu yang sudah merona dengan sebelah tangan menutup telinganya.

"I··itu sebuah kesalahan yang tak disengaja, okay! Jadi lupakan!"

"Tidak semudah itu, sayang," Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif.

Baekhyun menggeram frustasi.

"Chanyeol~ssi, ini semua salah paham, okay! Luhan menjebakku dan aku tak pernah menulis surat itu. Aku mau saja membawa kakakku yang sialan itu ke hadapanmu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi si brengsek itu tak mau melakukannya!" jelasnya mendarah daging.

"Ya sudah. Terima saja statusmu yang sekarang menjadi pacarku. Lagipula, kau tau? Kau sangat beruntung kuterima. Orang lain yang melakukannya pasti sudah ku tolak." sahut Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun sudah akan memprotes lagi, namun Kris lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Duduklah dulu, Baekhyun~a! Tak enak melihat kalian berdiri sambil bertengkar seperti itu."

Baekhyun yang dasarnya memang lelah karena mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki panjang Chanyeol yang menggeretnya paksa itu akhirnya menyetujui perintah Kris. Dia hampir saja mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Sehun sebelum sebuah tangan besar melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kau duduk bersamaku, sayang,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, sudah tau siapa pemilik lengan itu. Malas berdebat jadi dia menurut saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi nanti malam kita langsung bertemu di klub saja, okay?"

"Eoh? Malam ini kita ke klub?" tanya Chanyeol seolah tak mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Kai barusan.

"Akan ada acara di klub milik sepupuku malam ini dan dia ingin kita datang," jelas Sehun.

"Kau boleh mengajak Baekhyun kalau kau mau, Yeol!" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ah, sayang sekali! Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ada kencan dengan Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol dengan raut wajah mendramatisir yang kentara.

"APA?! KENCAN?!"

"Ish, Baek~a! Bisa tidak tak usah berteriak?" keluh pemuda tinggi di sampingnya seraya mengorek telinga kanannya yang berdenging karena pekikan Baekhyun.

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu memicingkan matanya, " Siapa yang kau bilang akan berkencan denganmu?"

"Tentu saja kau, sayang! Pacarku siapa lagi?" Chanyeol mengedip genit membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin memuntahkan sarapannya pagi ini.

"Mimpi saja kau!" sungutnya. Pemuda bertubuh paling kecil itu segera beranjak dari duduknya, menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu meninggalkan area kantin tak mempedulikan teriakan Chanyeol yang menanyakan kepergiannya.  
Dia tak mempedulikan dan terus saja melangkah. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah menemukan Luhan dan memutilasi anak itu sebelum semuanya menjadi gila.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol~a! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Kai saat sosok Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi di area kantin.

"Eung," Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap ke arah perginya kekasihnya itu kembali menatap Kai yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau apa benar-benar menyukai anak berisik itu?" Sehun memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena teriakan melengking Baekhyun tadi.

"Tidak juga," sahut Chanyeol sambil menggedikkan bahunya santai.

"MWO?! Jadi kenapa kau menerimanya kemarin?"

"Dia lucu dan··· sedikit bodoh? Hahaha! Dia itu mudah sekali dikerjai,"

"Jangan-jangan kau juga tau kalau surat kemarin itu hanya akal-akalannya Luhan?" Sehun menatapnya curiga.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada orang menyatakan cinta seperti itu. Aku tau dia sedang dikerjai oleh rival dance-mu itu, Sehun~a! Dan kurasa aku tau kenapa Luhan suka sekali mengerjainya. Dia memang bodoh sekali," kekehnya.

"Tsk! Jadi kau memacarinya karena dia menyenangkan untuk dikerjai, begitu?" tebak Kris malas.

"Yup!"

"Dasar kekanakan!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menemukan Luhan tengah bersandar santai pada sebuah batang pohon besar yang berada di halaman belakang. Langsung saja pemuda penyuka eyeliner itu menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah santai sambil mendengarkan musik dari i-pod shuffle yang digenggamnya itu. Begitu tiba di sampingnya, Baekhyun segera menarik kasar earphone yang menggantung di telinga kiri Luhan, membuat pemuda bersurai blonde itu tersentak kaget.

"Baek..Baekhyun~a?" panggilnya kaget.

Baekhyun melototkan kedua matanya yang berhiaskan eyeliner itu, yang jujur saja tak membuat Luhan takut sedikitpun karena, well, you-know-what-i-mean.

Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Luhan kasar hingga membuat pemuda berwajah baby face itu terpaksa berdiri.

"Kau! Cepat bereskan masalah yang kau buat dengan si brengsek Chanyeol sekarang juga! Shisus, Luhan! Bercandamu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!" geramnya frustasi.

"Wow···wow···wow~ calm down, Baekhyun~a!"

Baekhyun menghempaskan kerah seragam kakaknya kasar.

"Tenang kau bilang? Kau tidak tau apa yang si tiang listrik idiot itu lakukan padaku. Dia membuatku gila!" dramatisirnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Serius, Baek! Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Kau mau mati, ha?"

"Semua sudah terlanjur. Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" sahut Luhan tenang.

"Tentu saja menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol! Buat dia mengerti kalau semua ini hanya salah paham jadi aku bisa bebas dari orang mesum idiot itu dan hari-hariku tenang seperti dulu lagi!"

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya, membuat jarak dengan adiknya itu. Seriously, mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dengan jarak begitu dekat membuat telinganya terasa sakit hingga berdenging.  
"Apa? Kau memintaku melakukan itu?" Luhan mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak terima kasih!"

Luhan berbalik dan beranjak menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berada di posisinya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu yang menyakitkan baru saja menghantam kepalanya.

"Auww!" pekiknya menahan sakit.

Namja itu menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan sepatu converse merah sebelah kanan tergeletak di samping kakinya. Sudah dipastikan benda laknat inilah yang mencium belakang kepalanya tadi dengan mesra. Dan dia kenal betul siapa pemilik sepatu terkutuk itu.

Mata Luhan beranjak menatap Baekhyun, hendak melayangkan protes. Namun nyalinya ciut seketika saat dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah menatapnya tajam dengan wajah memerah padam karena menahan amarah dan matanya yang melebar itu mengancam. Aish, mengerikan!

"Baik, baik! Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku," pasrahnya.

.

.

.  
Pulang sekolah ini Baekhyun berniat menagih janji Luhan tadi siang. Maka dari itu dia menghampiri kelas kakaknya itu sekarang. Beruntung saat dia tiba, kelas Luhan baru saja selesai. Jadi pemuda yang lebih tua itu tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur lagi.

"Luhan hyung~" panggilnya ceria. Luhan menoleh sekilas lalu menghampiri adiknya itu dengan langkah lesu.

"Aduh, hyung-ku yang satu ini kenapa tidak ceria seperti ini sih?" kekehnya dan dibalas dengusan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Apa maumu, ByunBaek?" tanyanya malas.

Baekhyun tertawa,"Penjelasan tentu saja!"

"Ya sudah, ayo ke tempat Chanyeol sekarang!" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, sesorang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Uh-hai, Kai!" sapa Luhan dan dibalas senyuman manis dari pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Lho, Baekhyun~ssi? Bukankah kau ada kencan dengan Chanyeol sekarang? Kenapa kau masih disini? Chanyeol mencarimu kemana-mana daritadi,"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. Dasar bodoh! Dia lupa yang satu ini. Dia melirik Luhan meminta bantuan.

"Eung··eh, ya! Aku sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Dia akan kesana sebentar lagi," cengirnya.

"Oh, ya sudah aku pergi dulu! Annyeong~"

"Ne~"

Kai berlalu dari hadapan mereka menyisakan dua kakak beradik yang dilanda kepanikan itu.

"Eotteokhae hyung? Aku tidak mau berkencan dengannya! Kau cepatlah bicara dan jelaskan semua padanya!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan karena Kai belum beranjak terlalu jauh dari mereka, takut jika pemuda berkulit tan itu masih bisa mendengar.

"Tapi Baek-i, jika Chanyeol menemukanmu sekarang dia pasti tak akan mau mendengarkanku dan malah menyeretmu pergi. Kau sendiri tau Chanyeol suka seenaknya," jelasnya dengan suara sama pelannya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Kau benar!" Wajahnya berubah murung seketika.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" rengeknya.

"Se···sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan seserius ini padamu, Baekhyun~a! Aku hanya berniat mengerjaimu dulu. Jujur saja aku juga tak mau kau berpacaran dengannya," sesal Luhan dengan wajah menyesal yang kentara.

"Benarkah?"

"Eung!"

"Aku mau kabur saja, Lu!" rengeknya hampir menangis.

"Ba··baik, baik! Aku akan membantumu kabur!" Luhan terlihat berfikir sebentar.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menjentikkan jarinya nyaring hingga Baekhyun nyaris melonjak kaget.

"Sebentar! Akan kutanyakan dimana Chanyeol sekarang pada Kai,"

Luhan berlari secepat yang dia bisa dan segera menghampiri Kai yang masih belum terlalu jauh dari mereka. Dia terlihat serius bertanya pada Kai sambil sesekali keduanya mengangguk dan melemparkan 'okay sign' tanda mereka sepakat akan sesuatu. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa sedikit curiga pada Luhan, tapi melihat kakaknya kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri apalagi mengingat janji pemuda itu tadi siang, dia jadi membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif-nya itu. Jika dipikir-pikir Luhan itu cukup baik kok -terlepas dari hobinya mem-bully Baekhyun tentu saja-.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya cemas.

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Okay! Aku sudah bilang pada Kai kalau kau akan menemui Chanyeol di kelasmu setelah ini,"

"Ha?"

"Ayo, kabur! Ku antar kau ke parkiran sekarang juga!"

Dan selanjutnya Luhan membawa adikknya itu lari ke arah area parkiran sekolah. Keduanya terengah begitu kaki mereka telah menginjak daerah pelataran dimana banyak mobil mewah berbagai merek milik siswa terjejer dengan rapi.

"Baekhyun~a! Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai di sini. Selanjutnya kau urus sendiri, okay!" Luhan menepuk pundak yang lebih muda dengan pelan.

"Ne, gomaweo hyung~a! Tak kusangka kau begitu baik padaku," balas Baekhyun terharu.

Luhan tersenyum manis menatap ekspresi adik kesayangannya yang sudah hampir menangis itu. Diacaknya sayang surai lembut berwarna magenta milik Baekhyun.

"Kau baru tau, dongsaeng?" kekehnya. "Sudah cepatlah! Ini kunci mobilku. Kau pulang duluan ke rumah,ne? Aku akan ke kelasmu dan bicara pada Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak anjing yang patuh.

'Kyeowo~' jerit Luhan menahan gemas dalam hati.

"Aku pergi, ne? Good luck~"

Dengan beberapa tepukan lembut lagi di kepala Baekhyun, Luhan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Menyisakan pemuda manis itu sendirian dengan segala pemikirannya yang berkecamuk. Tak disangkanya kakaknya yang super jahil itu menyayanginya seperti ini. Dia senang karena Luhan ternyata memang menepati janjinya tadi bahkan sampai meminjamkan mobilnya untuk membantunya kabur dari Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun berjanji, sesampainya di rumah nanti dia akan membuatkan makan malam spesial untuk kakak satu-satunya itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih.  
Akhirnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju tempat mobil Luhan biasa terparkir. Sesekali diputarnya kunci itu di telunjuknya seraya bersenandung kecil. Ah, mood-nya sedang bagus sekali hari ini.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Baekhyun~a!"

Suara berat ini···jangan-jangan···

Menoleh dengan cepat ke arah seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Mata kecilnya langsung membulat seketika, memandang ngeri pada sosok di hadapannya itu.

Damn Luhan! Mati kau nanti!

.

.

.

.  
Baekhyun terus saja memasang wajah masam selama perjalanan. Pemuda manis itu terus saja merutuki Luhan dan juga kebodohannya yang (lagi-lagi) mau-mau saja ditipu oleh kakaknya yang super menyebalkan itu. Harusnya dia bisa lebih belajar dari pengalaman. Luhan tak mungkin menyerah dan menuruti Baekhyun begitu saja. Harusnya dia sadar dari awal. Dirinya saja yang memang terlampau bodoh. Menyebalkan!

"Baekhyun~a, kau kenapa? Wajahmu jelek sekali seperti itu," gurau Chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik kekasihnya dari ekor matanya. Memperhatikan ekspresi kesal dan bersungut-sungut yang lebih tua darinya itu yang well, jujur saja menurutnya terlihat imut.

"Aku sedang kesal, bodoh! Tak usah mengajakku bicara atau kau juga akan jadi orang yang saat ini sedang ingin ku tenggelamkan ke Sungai Han!" ancamnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.  
Dipikirannya kali ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya membalas semua perbuatan Luhan padanya. Oh, andai saja Baekhyun diberi kesempatan untuk membalas kakaknya itu, dia pasti akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Hanya saja, apa kelemahan Luhan sebenarnya, Baekhyun benar-benar buta akan hal itu.

"Galak sekali!" cibir Chanyeol. "Baekhyun~a, kita kemana sekarang? Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Hei, kenapa tanya aku? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku, kukira kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," cibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya minta pendapatmu dulu sebagai pacar yang baik. Siapa tau kau tak suka dengan pilihanku nanti,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Terserah kau saja, Chanyeol bodoh! Kemana saja asal aku tidak kesal lagi!"  
"Ke Lotte World saja, eotte? Kurasa bermain beberapa wahana bisa mengembalikan mood-mu yang jelek itu,"

.

.

.  
Mungkin Baekhyun harus sedikit mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Sedikit saja, tak usah banyak, karena pilihannya untuk bermain di taman bermain terbesar di Korea ini memang ide yang cukup bagus untuknya saat ini. Setidaknya dengan bermain 'pukul tikus pondok' dan juga permainan menembak bebek cukup membantunya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan.

Baekhyun bermain cukup brutal, terutama permainan pukul tikus pondok itu. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memukul semua tikus-tikus yang muncul, membayangkan seolah mereka adalah kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam permainan itu, bahkan lupa jika Chanyeol masih berada di sampingnya, menatapnya ngeri. Bagaimana tubuh sekecil itu -yang jelas terlihat rapuh menurutnya- bisa memiliki tenaga sekuat itu? Oh, sepertinya pemuda dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter itu melupakan fakta bahwa kekasihnya adalah seolah ketua di Hapkido club asuhannya.

.  
"Whoaaa~ aku dapat boneka rillakuma yang besar sekali!" seru Baekhyun senang.

Boneka setinggi nyaris menyamai tingginya itu ia peluk erat-erat. Hadiah yang dia dapatkan dari permainan brutal yang baru dia mainkan. Tentu saja, dia kan memang memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati tadi.

"Simpan di mobil saja, ne? Kau tak mau membawa boneka sebesar itu keliling wahana, kan?"

Awalnya pemuda bersurai magenta itu tidak rela. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan aegyo andalannya, mata berhiaskan eyeliner yang terlihat berkaca-kaca, bibir mencebik imut, dan ujung hidungnya yang mengerucut lucu, nyaris saja membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi hilang kendali untuk mencium bibir kissable milik kekasihnya itu.  
"Ayolah, Chanyeol~a! Boleh, ya?" harapnya dengan mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya, berusaha meluluhkan Chanyeol.

Kekasihnya menghela nafas, "Tidak, Baek~i! Taruh di mobil, ne? Lalu kita bermain lagi," tolaknya halus.

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun~a!"

"Ish! Siapa yang menyatakan cinta padamu, dasar idiot!".

.

.

.

.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, menuju pintu masuk klub yang memang berada di lantai basement. Hingar-bingar suara musik memekakkan telinga dan juga sinar lampu berbagai warna yang diatur temaram menyambutnya begitu para penjaga membuka pintu setelah Kris menunjukkan kartu VVIP miliknya. Pemuda tampan bersurai blonde itu tetap memasang wajah arogannya walau sedari tadi banyak wanita yang mencoba merayu dan menggodanya. Tapi Kris tak mengacuhkan mereka semua dan terus saja berjalan. Mencari keberadaan kedua sahabat karibnya yang dia ketahui sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam.

Pemuda blonde itu sedikit menjulurkan leher jenjangnya, mencari sosok Sehun dan juga Kai di tengah hingar-bingar musik juga berbagai macam manusia yang lalu lalang.

Kris menghela nafasnya jengah karena tak juga menemukan batang hidung mereka hingga memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu sofa yang sudah tersedia disana.

Mata tajamnya berpendar, mengamati serentetan manusia yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Bahkan beberapa wanita yang sudah menggandeng pria malam mereka masih sempat-sempatnya mengedipkan sebelah mata mereka untuk menggoda pemuda tampan itu. Dia menyeringai mendapati pesonanya yang memang tak mampu dielakkan oleh siapapun itu.

Dua orang wanita muda berpakaian minim yang sexy terlihat menghampirinya dan segera saja mengisi kedua sisi Kris yang memang kosong.

"Hai, tampan! Sendirian saja malam ini?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya. Tangan nakal wanita itu mulai meraba dada bidang Kris yang berbalut kemeja biru kotak-kotak sementara wanita yang satu lagi bergelayut mesra di salah satu sisi lengannya.

Tetapi Kris tak bergeming sama sekali. Dia biarkan saja mereka menyentuh tubuhnya sementara mata tajam itu terus menatap sekeliling, kalau-kalau saja sosok duo maknae mereka itu terlihat.

Tetapi onyx coklat terang milik Kris justru menangkap siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah duduk di meja bar yang kebetulan berada cukup dekat dengan sofa tempatnya duduk sedang memutar-mutar gelas kecil berisi cairan bening di tangannya. Kris memincingkan matanya agar penglihatannya tampak lebih jelas di antara lampu ber-watt rendah yang bertabur di ruangan.

Tak salah lagi, itu Huang Zi Tao, pemuda yang kemarin digosipkan oleh sekumpulan yeoja di sekolahnya. Kris cukup terkejut saat seorang pria bertubuh cukup tambun mendekati sosok itu dan tampak terlibat pembicaraan yang well, cukup mesra dengannya jika beberapa kali belaian di rambut, lengan, dan paha juga termasuk. Kris terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, menatap pemuda bermarga Huang itu yang tampak tak risih dengan semua itu, hingga akhirnya mereka beranjak meninggalkan tempat mereka entah kemana.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Jadi berita di sekolah tentang pemuda itu benar, jika pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao itu memang bekerja di dunia malam.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

Annyeong semua~ aduh maaf ya aku ngingkarin janji (/\) harusnya memang ada adegan rate M disini tapi pas aku liat astaga panjang bgt jadi terpaksa kupotong jadi dua slice. Liat aja judulnya masih slice one kan? Okay, so this is. Maaf kalo gak sesuai selera ya~ aku udah berusaha ^.^

Betewe udah liat MV yang baru? Keren ya~ Chanyeol ganteng! Tapi udah liat yang BaekYeol version? ITU JAUH LEBIH KEREN KAKAK~~~ KYAA~ berasa real~ kkk ceritanya di tu MV Chanyeol lagi galau nunggu kepulangan Baekkie~ cakep banget~ yang BaekYeol shipper wajib nonton kkk  
Ya sudah ya~ see ya next chapter and annyeong~~

Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya ^.^ thanks a lot yang udah nyempetin ngasih reviews nya~~ i really appreciate that~


End file.
